Bladewing
by Darkened Heart
Summary: -INCOMPLETE-A new mutant is born randomly in the middle of school.Since Prof. X has spotted her,Wolverine,Storm,Silverclaw(Corai) and Flash(Klara) must get her before something happens.And when she gets to the Institute,her mutation doesn't go unnoticed.
1. Chapter One: Rapid Changes

**Author's Note: **Hooray! I finally came up with a decent type of mutation for myself. ^^ Also, my friends Madi and Sammi are in this. They have their own X-Men fanfics too. Madi's character is Silverclaw, Sammi's is Flash.

If you want to see their fanfics:   
Madi's Pen Name = Sweetbriar  
Sammi's Pen Name = Psychogizmo

Also, this is my first X-Men Evolution fanfic, so please be kind. And, I say I'm in High School in this, even though I'm only in 8th grade. But I will be next year so deal with it.

**Disclaimer: **Even with how much I want to, I don't own any of the real X-Men characters. All of them belong to Stan Lee, the great creator! *bows to Stan Lee* I am not worthy!

**Bladewing**

_Chapter One: Rapid Changes_

It was a warm spring day as the bell rang, gathering the students of Portsmouth High School into class. As the ninth and tenth graders filled in, some of the eleventh and twelfth graders stayed behind, keeping their cool and easygoing reputations.

             A navy Camry XLE drove to the front of the school, a freshmen getting out of the passenger's side. The girl was 14, about to turn 15, and had brown hair, grey-blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a black hoodie with blue and grey flames on the sleeves, black pants with an  eighteen inch chain on the side, and black boots that went only a little past her ankles. A silver spiked bracelet adorned her left wrist, and several black and red bracelets on her right.

            "Bye Mom, thanks for the ride!" She waved as she walked to the brick building, slinging her dark purple backpack over her right shoulder.

            The bell rang again, warning all those not in classes to hurry.

            "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" She started to jog, keeping a sharp eye out for teachers and faculty who will stop anyone going at a faster pace than a walk.

-----

            Barely making to her first class, she sat with her friends towards the middle of the room. She was panting a little, having to jog all the way to the other side of the building and up two floors. She at a desk in between Katie and Sarah S. Ian, Glenn, Sarah M., Liz, Tom, Brett, and Nate to the either sides and in front and in back of them.

            "Tara! You just made it; Mrs. Harlem hasn't walked in yet. But you know her, she has to get in at exactly 7:10," Katie said to Tara.

            "I know, I know. I couldn't sleep last night, so I slept in this morning. I was having this really weird pain on my back, around here," Tara moved her hand in the area where it had hurt; it was around her shoulder blades.

            Just then the door swung open and Mrs. Harlem walked in. Today she was wearing one of her strange blue suits. Her briefcase was firmly in her hand at her side, and her hair was in a tight bun.

            "Oh boy," Sarah S whispered to everyone in general, "here we go. Another one of her stupid lectures."

            "I know," Ian replied, "she acts as if we don't even know it's coming. But she _always_ wears one of those stupid blue suits when she does."

            They all sighed in unison, as did most of the class.

            First period lagged on, as Mrs. Harlem continued to babble and babble about whatever her lecture was on this time. And this time it was about Africa. All the diseases, plants, bugs, food, people, villages, it just seemed to continue on forever. The only strange thing about the first period, besides Mrs. Harlem's suit, was that the pains in Tara's back had returned, more painful now. She continuously rubbed her shoulder blade area, trying to soothe the pain.

            Finally the bell rang and everyone quickly filled out the doors before Mrs. Harlem had a chance to assign anything for homework.

            "Well that was an all time boring lecture," Glenn sighed.

            "I'd give it the 'Most Boring Lecture' award," Sarah M. said.

            They laughed at the small joke, walking down the halls of the school. It was now about 8:20, and time for the next class. For Tara, Sarah S., Ian, Glenn, Liz, and Tom, it was Biology class. For Katie, Sarah M., Nate, and Brett, it was English class. It was weird how they most of the friends were together for classes, but they were happy.

            As they walked down the halls and split up, saying good-bye but knowing they would meet up again later.

            The six of them were outside now, sense they had to walk out the first building to get to the next. All the science rooms were in another building. They were added on in previous years.

            A sudden jolt of immense pain reached Tara's back. She dropped her books and things and winced in pain.  
            "Whoa, are you ok Tara?" Liz asked, wide eyed. They all looked down at her strangely.

            She was kneeling on the ground, looking down, face contorted from the pain. Two large lumps were coming out of her back, and her friends, stricken with fear, took several steps back. Kids around them looked at the group of freshmen, eyes looking with curiosity and fear.

            Then, two very large black angelic wings sprouted from her back, feathers delicately covered in blood. Even under the blood, the black feathers had a metallic shine to them around the edges. Her shirt and hoodie were ripped hugely, two slits left open from almost the top of the hoodie, to the bottom, almost. It was connected together by only a small amount. 

            Tara sighed in relief of pain, but looked up, at all the people around her staring in disbelief and colossal horror.

            "You're a…… m-m-mutant," Tom gulped as he said it.

            Eyes filling with tears, Tara ran from them all, students immediately moving to the side as she went. The blood on her wings was flung off as she ran. Tara crossed the school's grounds, heading to the parking lot, and then home.

~~~

Cerebro was started up as Professor Xavier placed the helmet on his head. Immediately a map of the world was spread out and little red dots covered quite some of it. Scanning for mutants, one in particular caught his eye. A young girl, with an obvious mutation, was running.

            She was in Rhode Island, the smallest of the states, and he easily and quickly chose her to be visited on. Removing the helmet, he shut down Cerebro and sent a mental note to Wolverine, Storm, Flash, and Silverclaw calling them to meet in his office.

---

            "What's up Professor? Find another mutant?" Corai, also known as Silverclaw, said upon entering, all her stainless steel bangles jingled and clinked together. She was a little over five feet, had dark brown hair, almost black, with a silver streak in it. She was wearing a black T-shirt, some loose jeans, and her Converse sneakers. Glasses were on her face as well. It was her usual outfit.

            Klara, also know as Flash, entered. She was taller than Corai, and had lighter colored brown hair. She was wearing a black T-shirt and some black pants, black boots with orange and red flames were on her feet. Her eyes were golden-orange, and had a tiny spark in them. Klara and Corai were best friends at the institute.

            Wolverine and Storm entered at the same time.

            "What's up doc? What'd ya find this time?" he asked in a deep voice.

            "It seems there's a mutant running around, but I don't know why."

            "Well, ain' it obvious? He's scared that others will find out."  
            "No, it's not that. I don't know why, because _she _has wings. Why run when she could fly? And they are quite big too," Professor X added.

            "How big we talking?" Klara said, interested, "And why did you want us?" she said, referring to her and Corai.

            "Because I think you two will make good friends with her. Her wingspan is about or at least twenty feet. As far as I could tell from Cerebro. Now, she's located somewhere in Portsmouth, Rhode Island."

            "Hey! That's not too far from where me and Klara lived."

            "Yes, it is. Anyway, she's somewhere near the ocean. She didn't go home, obviously afraid her parents would disown her."     

            "Well, let's get going then. Wolverine, let's get the jet ready," Storm told him, "Klara, Corai, suit up."

            As Wolverine and Storm went down to the jet, Klara and Corai went up to their rooms to suit up.

            A minute later the two of them were downstairs in the X-Jet with Wolverine and Storm.

            "Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride," Wolverine smirked as he the X-Jet lifted from the ground, and the basket ball court to the institute opened.

            As the X-Jet zipped off, Professor Xavier sighed deeply, knowing this was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter Two: Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know the first chapter was kinda short, so I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on. If I can't, then I'll just make the story longer. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own any original X-Men characters. They all belong to Stan Lee, even the beloved Nightcrawler… who I love. ^^

**Bladewing**

_Chapter Two: Divide and Conquer_

"So, what's this girl's name?" Corai asked.

            "Don't know, the Professor didn't tell us. Must not have known. Maybe it was a random mutation. After all, if she was running, you'd think the mutation woulda happened just today."

            "We're closing in on the location of the mutant. Start to drop the jet Wolverine," Storm informed him.

            They were over a small neighbor hood, close to the ocean. It was a wealthy neighborhood, houses quite eloquent. Searching for a deserted place to land, there was a small forest-like area, right before the beach. The jet went down slowly; making sure it would be covered enough by the trees to be unseen.

            "Well, let's get searching," Klara said.

            It was mid day, a little after one o'clock, as the four of them exited the X-Jet. The air was filled with the smell of the ocean, salty and brisk. The forested area was small, most likely torn down for the houses built all around.

            "All right let's get this thing over with. And remember Silverclaw and Flash, don't use your powers too much or we might as well forget about getting her to the institute without her wanting to," Wolverine instructed.

            "What about you Mr. Metal Claws?" Flash teased.

            "I can't even use mine, well, not on her at least." He smirked.

            "Professor, where is she now?" Storm asked, talking into a head set walkie-talkie, even though she knew he would respond telepathically.  
            _You're right near her. She's about five yards ahead of you, towards the ocean._

"Let's move!"   They ran as instructed, and sure enough, as soon as they reached about five yards, a something sped past their heads, glinting in the sun. As it went by then all, it hit a nearby tree.

            "What was that?!"

            Wolverine growled as he went over to examine it. Taking it out of the tree, he brought it back over to them.

            "It seems our flightless bird has another little secret. Her feathers' edges are adamantium, like swords."

            "Cool!" Corai said, eye lighting up with interest. She snatched it from Wolverine and took a better look at it. "This is so awesome!"

            Storm reported back to Professor Xavier, telling him the new information.

            _Well then you must just be more careful._

Continuing on, they reached the ocean's shoreline, but the girl was no where.

            "Arg!" Wolverine growled, "She musta ran somewhere in another direction. Where is she Professor?" he asked on his head set walkie-talkie.

            _No, she's still near you… Behind you now._

           As they turned around, three more feather blades were sent at them. Wolverine stopped two, unable to slice the adamntium. Klara zapped one, sending it down to the ground.

            "Silverclaw, start making a net, incase we need it. Flash, you stay with her. C'mon Storm, we gotta get this over with." The two of them started for the woods again.

            "This is so awesome how we're on a mission thing like this!" Flash said.

            "Yeah, too bad we're stuck here and I have to make a net," metal was streaming out of Silverclaw's fingertips, and it was starting to form a net, the metal streamlines knotting together and overlapping one another.

            _Quickly! She's right in front of you._

Wolverine and Storm looked ahead, and indeed, there was a young girl with huge black, yet shining, wings. They were dragging on the ground, obviously too big for her, and were covered in dirt and leaves. Her black clothing was dirty and a little torn, but otherwise was pretty normal. Her brown hair was a mess, but also in decent shape. As she looked back at them, her eyes were stricken with fear.

            "Stop! We don't want to hurt you! Please stop running," Storm yelled at the girl, sympathy in her voice.

            "No! How do I know that you won't hurt me?" she said, very much out of breathe.

            "Put it this way kid, you either stop and let us help you, or keep running and die out here!"

            The girl stopped, and dropped to the ground. She was panting like crazy, and she didn't look up at them.

            "I'll go get Corai and Klara," Storm said.

            "So kid, you got a name?" Wolverine asked, sitting next to her.

            "My name is," she panted some more, "Tara Wilson."

            "Tara huh? Well Tara, we've got a lot to talk about. Mostly these wings," Wolverine slid a finger over one of the feathers on her wings.

            Storm came back with Corai and Klara following.

            "Ah! You mean I made this net all for nothing?!" Corai whined.

            "Net?!" Tara jumped.

            "It's ok. We're not going to use the net. It was just as a last resort," Storm reassured her. "So Wolverine, what's her name?"

            "I'm Tara, Wilson. And why are you so interested in me anyway?"

            "We'll explain later, right now we should bring you back to your house so you can talk to your parents," Storm suggested.

            Wolverine picked Tara up, surprising her in the process and accidentally making her wings spread, lacerating Wolverine quite badly on the arms.

            "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!!!" She said.

            "No problem. I can heal myself quite quickly," Wolverine said slyly as his skin went back to normal.

            "You're all, mutants, like me, aren't you?" Tara asked.

            "Yes, I'm Storm, I can change the weather. That's Corai, also known as Silverclaw," she pointed to Corai, "she can create and manipulate metal. And that's Klara, also known as Flash," Storm pointed to Klara, who made a little picture of a thumbs up appear in an electric current.

            "As you see she has the ability to create and manipulate electricity," Storm said.

            "So Tara, where do you live?" Corai asked kindly.

            "Not too far from here. My house is in a kinda new kinda old development area. Hey, how are we gonna get there anyway?"  
            "We'll fly," Klara answered.

            "Not on me I hope."

            "No, we have the X-Jet," Wolverine said as they approached it. The huge black jet was sitting there in the middle of it all.

            Sitting inside, Wolverine and Storm started flicking switches and pushing buttons, getting ready for take off.

            "We've got her Professor. Her name is Tara Wilson," Storm reported back to the Institute, "We're headed back to her house so she can get her belongings and so we can talk to her parents."

            _Good Storm, it's nice to hear we didn't have to use force. Tell me after you get her stuff and you talk to her parents what the situation is._

            "Buckle up," Wolverine told them.

            Corai and Klara did, but Tara was having  bit of trouble, no thanks to her wings. Not being able to completely buckle it closed, she just held on to it.

            As they flew off, Corai and Klara started talking to Tara.

            "So Tara, where do ya live?"

            "Uh, 73 Lansky Ave. In Portsmouth."

            "That's near where we used to live. I used to live in Providence," Corai said.

            "Soaring, Rhode Island," Klara said. She didn't want to go back to talking about where she used to live and how her parents had disowned her.

            Tara looked puzzled at Klara's sudden gloominess.

            "I used to go to Providence a lot, to the mall," Tara said, "That mall is awesome! Hot Topic is the best store they have there."

            "Totally!" Corai and Klara said in unison. The three of them had laughed at the incident.

            Storm and Wolverine in the front smiled.

            "They've become friends fast," Wolverine said.

            "It's good like that, it'll be easier for her to already have friends once we're at the institute and then add on to that," Storm replied.

            "So where do you guys want to take me anyway?" Tara asked.

            "To the Institute of Gifted Youngsters in Bayville, New York," Storm informed her.

            "Institute?" Tara looked puzzled again.

            "Yeah. We go there to develop and control our powers. Believe me, you won't have to run from there," Klara added.

            -----

            As they reached Tara's house, they flew past it and landed the X-Jet where they were sure no one would see it.

            "Well, let's go meet your parents," Storm said, no longer in her X-Men uniform. None of them were in their uniforms anymore.

            "Oh no… my parents. I ran away from school and directly headed to where you found me. They're not expecting me home for a while now. They're gonna kill me when they found out that I ran away." Tara smacked her forehead. She now had a long coat covering her wings so that no one could see them, even though it really didn't do much help for the bottom parts of her wings that were now bandaged up, as to not drag on the ground and infect them, or bring pain, even though they still did drag on the ground.

            "Believe me, once they find out you're a mutant, they'll forget you even ran away. Or they will mostly," Corai reassured her. Klara grunted.

            They walked up to the front door and Tara rang the doorbell. Her dog began to bark loudly, as he always did whenever he heard the doorbell. As the door opened, Mr. Wilson opened the door. He had black hair, brown eyes, and glasses.

            "Yes? Tara? What are you doing home? You should be in school. And who are theses people?"

            "Can I come in first dad?"

            "Ok, but not them. They have to wait outside until you've explained who they are and what they want." Tara rolled her eyes at her father's request.

            "Ok guys, I'll be right back," Tara told the four of them.

            "And why are you wearing such a long coat?" Was the last question heard before the door was shut.

            "They're friends of mine dad."

            "What about the two older ones?" He asked suspiciously.

            "They're guardians. Please dad, just let them in."

            "Fine, only if you're sure." Tara opened the door and let the four in.

            "Nice place ya got here," Logan said, admiring the beige living room. It had a small glass table in the middle of it, and a nice two piece couch set. Big windows let light stream in.

            "Is Mrs. Wilson home?" Ororo asked Mr. Wilson, "We'd like to speak to the both of you."

            "No, she's at work. Won't be back till four," he replied.

            "Oh, it's ok. We can get her on the phone, can't we? Can I go? I want to go upstairs and change. My clothes are a mess. C'mon Klara, c'mon Corai. I want to show you my room."

            The three of them headed upstairs and left the Logan and Ororo with Mr. Wilson.

            When they reached Tara's room, she opened the door and they entered the only non-beige room in the house. The walls were a light lilac color, and the carpet was purple.  A computer, TV, Playstation 2, and cage were the first things Corai and Klara noticed. A rather large white and black rat was looking out at them from inside the cage.

            "Cool rat," Klara said, going over to the cage, Corai followed.

            "Her name is Jasmine," Tara told them, getting some more clothes out of her closet.

            "Can we take her out?" Corai asked.

            "Sure, just be careful, she doesn't like being picked up and may squirm out of your hands. I'm going to the bathroom to change, be right back."

            A few moment later Tara had returned, coat still on, but unbuttoned and she was wearing different pants. She also had returned with a large suit case.

            "I couldn't get my sweat shirt off. Oh well, I can finish changing later. Hey, I thought you guys were gonna take Jasmine out."  
            "Like you said, we couldn't get a grip on her. So we gave up, figured you could do it for us?" Klara and Corai smiled.

            Tara reached down and took out Jasmine, her immediately running up to her right shoulder. "You can take her if you want, I'm gonna start packing." Corai took her from Tara's shoulder and the two of them started to play with her as Tara started to stuff clothing into the suitcase, not caring if it was organized or not, just going fast.

            ---

            Downstairs, Ororo and Logan were talking to Mr. Wilson.

            "You see, the Institute of Gifted Youngsters will help her," Ororo paused, "along the way in life."

            "Like a school? Because Tara is very well off here," Mr. Wilson said defensively.

            "But not enough the way the institute can."

            "Why? Are our schools not good enough?"

            "No dad. It's because of this." Tara, Corai and Klara had come down un-noticed. A suitcase was packed, sitting in the living room along with Jasmine and her cage. Tara took off the coat, her black wings glistening in the light from the large windows.

            "You're a mutant?" Her dad asked with bewilderment.

            "Yeah," Tara looked down, tears starting to form, but she tried not to show them.

            "They just randomly came at school today. And that's why I wasn't in school. I ran away from it, cuz everyone was staring at me."

            Mr. Wilson was firmly seated in his chair, unable to get up.

            "You still love me dad, right?" Tara said, looking up now.

            It seemed like he would never answer, Tara's tears began to show.

            "Of course I do sweetie. Please, go with them. You'll be better off. My wife and I can still see her though, right?" He asked, the question directed towards Ororo since Logan had really said nothing.

            "Of course," Storm smiled. Tara put the coat back on.

            "Then we're off!"

            As they left the house, Tara was waving good-bye, and soon they disappeared into the forest area. Then Mr. Wilson saw the X-Jet zip off, and closed the door.

            "Everything is ok with Tara's father. Her mother is at work. And we're headed back home," Ororo reported, looking back at the three X-Men playing with Jasmine, Tara's rat.

            "Corai, Klara, and Tara have become friends already. Also, Tara is bringing a little pet friend."

            _Oh is she? Well good in any case. Let's just hope she makes quick friends with the other X-Men._


	3. Chapter Three: To Start Again

**Author's Note: **Hooray! I _actually _wrote a longer chapter. Whoo! It was five pages on Microsoft Word. = |  Anyway, well, chapter three. Hope you like it. Oh, and just for the record, from now on I'm going to be typing what Nightcrawler says, as he would say it, not how it should be spelt. (Ex: Kurt Vagnah [Germanyish] = Kurt Wagner [how it should be] ) And I don't know if Nightcrawler likes pet rats, but he does in my fan fic. ^^;;

**Disclaimer: **It's too painful to say…

**Bladewing**

_Chapter Three: To Start Again_

Arriving at the Institute was like landing from any plane, ear popping. She had been chewing gum, as was Corai and Klara. Jasmine was rubbing her head like crazy; her fuzzy body perched on Tara's shoulder. Tara's suitcase of belongings was behind her, and Jasmine's cage was in her hands. It was late afternoon, early evening when they arrived.

            As they got off the plane, they were greeted by Kurt, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, and some of the other X-Men. Kurt had a big goofy grin on his face, and his arms wide open in welcoming.

            "Velcome! It's very nice to vee-" he cut himself off, not knowing that the addition to the team had such an obvious mutation, like himself. He didn't have his holo-watch set, he never really felt the need to put it on in the Institute.

            Tara immediately noticed Kurt. It's not everyday you see a blue, tailed, two-toed, two-fingered guy with golden-yellow eyes. She just kind of stared at him, but no one really noticed, since they were all staring at her, not informed that she would have a non-retractable physical mutation. But in a few moments they shook off the surprise, all used to a physically mutated person being around them.

            "It's like, totally nice to meet you. I'm Kitty," Kitty said.

            "Yeah, great to have you as a part of the team," Scott added, "The name's Scott."

            The rest of them said their hellos and lastly Kurt finally became back to normal. Corai and Klara had joined the rest of the group, telling them about what had happened, figuring that Tara wouldn't want to be questioned so much.

            "Vow, I didn't expect you to have such an, uh, obvious mutation," Kurt said looking down, "Vell, like me. By the way, I'm Kurt Vagnah. Like I said bevore. It's very nice to veet you."

            "Well it's very nice too meet you too Kurt," Tara went over and gave him a hug. He blushed a little, but when he saw Jasmine, jumped back being startled.

            "Vhat is that thing?"

            "Oh, that's Jasmine. She's my pet. Hope she didn't scare you. She's quite friendly and won't hurt you," Tara took her off her shoulder with one hand and held her out to Kurt to pet. Kurt, now aware of what 'it' was, went over to pet her and pick her up.

            "She's so sovt," she said, one of his blue fingers gently stroking her tiny black head.

            "She's not a mutant too, is she?" he asked, a bit frightened. He placed her back on Tara's shoulder.

            "No, no, she is perfectly normal," a voice came from the other side of the room. A bald man in a wheelchair came around.

            "It's nice to have you as part of the Institute Tara. I'm Professor Xavier. Founder and creator of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and the X-Men. And you can plainly see why it is better that you go to school here, rather than where you used to."

            Tara looked down, a little ashamed.

            "Believe me, there's no reason to feel sad or ashamed of it. Here, I got you something," Professor Xavier pulled out a watch from his jacket pocket.

            "A watch?" Tara asked, taking it from his giving hand, examining it.

            "Not just a vatch. Put it on! It's great! I have one!" Kurt said in excitement, showing Tara his holo-watch.

            "It's a hologram watch. It'll make it seem as if your wings aren't actually there. Kurt uses his to make him appear normal, no blue skin, tail, or only having two fingers."

            Kurt activated his hologram and Tara's eyes lit up.

            "See? It's great! Put yours on," Kurt insisted, turning his hologram back off.  
            Tara put Jasmine away, figuring not to startle her. She put the watch around her left wrist, "How do I work it?" She said, not very good with technology, although she did spend a lot of time on her computer at home.

            Professor Xavier rolled over to show her.

            "This button activates or de-activates the hologram. This switch on the side," he pointed to a small knob that looked like the pin you turn on older watches to set the time, "changes the image that is projected. For instance you could change it so you could look like were the opposite gender," he smirked at Kurt, who blushed again and gave a smile.

            "Ok, so, here goes," Tara pushed the button on her left, activating the hologram. It didn't change much, just that her wings were gone. Looking at her back, she smiled with extreme joy.

            "They're gone! They're gone! Well, they at least _look_ like they're gone. But I look normal!" Tara was jumping for joy and Professor Xavier smiled with satisfaction and Kurt chuckled at his new friend jumping about. She pushed the button again, wings coming back to vision. Like Kurt, figuring there's no need in the Institute.

            "Oh, Corai, Klara, would you like to show Tara to her room? I'm sure it'd be nice to finally settle in," Professor X looked at Tara.

            "I'll do it Provessor. I have to go upstairs anyway, I have to vinish the rest ov my homevork," Kurt insisted.

            "Fine. And the rest of you," Professor X turned to the group talking about the day, "I want you all upstairs too, there's no need for teenagers to be wandering around the X-Jet."

            "C'mon. Grab Jasmine, I'll take the suitcase, and ve'll be upstairs in a vlash!" Kurt said taking hold of the large suitcase as Tara took Jasmine's cage.

            "I'm just gonna teleport us up there, it'll be quicker."  
            "Teleport?"

            "Yeah, that's my pover. That and agility. Now c'mon," he took Tara's hand, both of them blushing a little.

            In an instant they were gone. The smell of sulfur and a puff of smoke the only thing that lingered behind.

---

They reappeared in front of a door in the mansion part of the institute. Again, a puff of smoke and the smell of sulfur was brought forth.

            Jasmine's heartbeat was extremely fast, and Tara was wide eyed.

            "That, was **_so cool!_**" Tara said, regaining her breathe.

            They were in a large hall, beige-yellowish in color, and doors all along one side. It was quite elegant.

            "This is your room," Kurt said opening the door. Inside it was the same beige-yellowish color, maroon-red curtains adorned the large windows and rather big bed with the same maroon-red color bed spread was against one wall. Several fluffy white pillows were there, a dresser with a mirror and six drawers was also in the room, along with a door, leading to a closet Tara presumed.

            "Wow, it's great. And I get this _whole _thing to myself?"

            "Yup. Everything. My room is the last door on the right side of the hall, avter you just exit your room."

            The room was at least twice the size of her normal room back at her house. Kurt put the suitcase down and Tara put Jasmine's cage on the dresser, in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection, looking at the wings glimmering in the sunlight.

            Tara studied her new home in the reflection of the mirror. It was all so overwhelming, and it was only going to get more confusing.

            "Don't vorry," Kurt placed a blue hand on her shoulder, "Everything's going to be just vine. I got to go now," and he disappeared, and although she knew he was right down the hall, and although Jasmine was right there, smelling the new area, it seemed like she was all alone.

            She decided to unpack her clothing and other things, setting up the room to her liking. During the time, people walked in and out. Corai and Klara were always together the few times they came around. Scott and Jean visited, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Evan all came and passed.

---

            After all was unpacked, and all the walls were covered with posters, drawings, pictures, of friends, family, herself, and Jasmine, Wolverine dropped by.

            "Hey kid, what're you doing up?"

            "Still settling in."

            Wolverine looked at the room. Most of the walls were covered.

            "Looks settled to me. So, how ya doin'?"

            "Just fine, just fine," Jasmine appeared from under the back part of her hair, sniffing Logan's scent, to see who it was. He grunted at Jasmine.

            "I don't know how you can keep that thing."  
            "Easily," Tara smirked.

            "Hey, are we allowed to paint parts of the walls?" she asked, looking over a bare area of wall.

            "What?" Wolverine had a bewildered look on his face.

            "Paint the walls. Like, paint them a different color."

            "That's up to Professor Xavier. Don't ask me."

            "And where is Professor Xavier?" Tara asked turning to Wolverine. Jasmine retreated back to the hood or Tara's sweat shirt.

            "He's in his office. First floor of the mansion and to the left after you get to the bottom of the stairs."

            "What's he doing in his office?"

            "His bed room's added to it as well. Through a door," Wolverine turned to leave.

            "Thanks," Tara smiled and went back to examining the wall.

            It was late, about ten thirty. She went back to Jasmine's cage, placed her inside, and started for bed. She changed into some loose clothing, her regular nighttime attire. She had difficulty changing though, her wings getting in the way. In the end, she just plucked a feather and made slits for her wings, trying to get them through without making the holes any bigger. As she headed for the bed, she sighed.

            _I guess this is my new home._

She didn't bother getting under the covers, but instead just fell onto the bed, arms splayed out. Her wings lay over her body, camouflaging most of her with the dark surroundings. Tomorrow she would start a new life, getting acquainted with everything.

---

            The next day was Saturday. The sun had risen at about 5:30 – 6 am, it was now 7. Most of the rays of light did not pass through the heavy maroon curtains. Tara was still asleep, almost in the same position, but arms under her pillow this time.

            Nightcrawler bamfed into the room, already dressed in his training outfit, smiling face and cheery grin full of life.

            "Good morning Tara!" he looked down at her, and slowly walked over to her.

            "Vakey, vakey sleep head," he said, slightly shaking her arm gently.

            _Not today Kurt, she's had a rough night._

He walked to the door, but before leaving, turned and looked over her glimmering wings in the few rays of light.

            Someone pounded at the door.

            "C'mon Kurt! Get Tara, we've got practice in the Danger Room!" It was Evan.

            "Shhhhh, do you vant to vake her?" he whispered as he opened the door, "the Provessor just told me not to vake her. Now let's go," he exited, but turned and looked at her once more, just before closing the door. It shut with a click, and Tara turned her head at the door in her sleep.

---

            At 11 o'clock, after all the X-Men had finished their practice session and were well off into their daily lives, Nightcrawler, Klara, Corai, Wolverine, and Professor Xavier went into Tara's room to check on her.

            "Is she _still _asleep?" Wolverine grunted.

            "She musta not had slept vell, I know I never sleep like this, unless I vas really, really tired."

            "Eh, I used to sleep like this," Corai commented, not too surprised.

            "Ditto," Klara said.

            "I'm not surprised either. She's had it very rough. I think it's best we let her rest for as long as she needs today. We'll give her, her school schedule tomorrow. I'll make sure she's in classes with people she knows," Professor X motioned to the there students.

            The five of them decided to leave, not much needed to be said until she awoke.

            "Hey Profvessor, why do her wings shine like that?" Kurt asked, staring at their gleam.

            "Her wings aren't just used for flying. They have adamantium edges, very much like Logan's claws. I don't know how it happened, but then again, I don't know why many things about mutants happen," he smiled at Kurt with a sense of reassurance.

            Kurt smiled back, and they left.

            About ten minutes later, Kurt bamfed back into her room. She was still in her dreamed state, so he quickly picked up a feather that had come off her wings, twirled it in his two fingers, then bamfed back to his room. He gently placed it in his dresser drawer, near other favorite possesions.

            Right after he had gone, Tara awoke. She groggily looked around, not sure if the previous day's events were real or not. Then she realized, they were real. She did have wings, she was among other mutants, and –

            She was cut off by the small smell of sulfur. She sat at the edge of her bed, and thought a moment, recalling her thoughts and memories before she had slept.

            She did have wings, she was among other mutants, but she was also among Nightcrawler. And Coria, and Klara. And Professor Xavier.

            So she changed, got herself ready for a new day, and headed out of her room to Professor Xavier's office, chuckling and cheery as she left.


	4. Chapter Four: Tour of the Town

**Author's Note: **For those of you who have reviewed, and read the first three chapters, thank you. I really like how this is turning out. ^-^ Anyway, onto this chapter! Again I will try to make it long, so that the whole thing is really good and long. =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the X-Men, Stan Lee does. Unfortunately… Why is fate so cruel?!?!

**Bladewing**

_Chapter Four: Tour of the Town_

            "A canvassed room?"

            "Yeah, I wanna turn my room into a giant canvas. For drawing and then painting over it."

            "Well, I must say, this is the first time anyone's ever wanted to paint anything on in the Institute, besides from it's normal color for repairs," Professor X was a little worried over the discussion.

            "Please Professor? I swear, nothing inappropriate and blah, blah, blah. I swear! Please!" Tara was so desperate to be able to paint her room to her liking.

            Charles looked at her, quirked an eyebrow, and finally agreed.

            "Fine, you may paint your room."

            "Yes!!!" Tara exclaimed jumping up and down a little, and then doing a little victory jig.

            "But after you're done, I want to see the final project first. Agreed?" he smiled and put out a hand for her to shake in agreement.

            She smiled back and shook his hand.

            "Agreed."

            "So, Tara, have you had any trouble with your wings so far? It seems like they can be quite a hassle at times," he asked with interest. Tara thought for a moment.

            "Yeah, but nothing big. It's just really annoying having to slit holes in my shirts and stuff then getting them through the shirt after," she turned around, a large messy slit in her sweat shirt where her wings were free. Under it, her t-shirt color was slightly shown, but the cut was smaller.

            "I thought that might be a problem," he thought for a minute, "I'll get to work on your X-Men uniform as soon as I can. Hopefully Mr. McCoy can help me devise a way to make it easier on you."  
            "Thanks! Uh, I gotta go now. So much to see, so little time!" She turned to leave, careful as not to cut the Professor in any way. Then she started to race out the door.

            "I want to see you later Tara. At 3 pm! Meet me in the back of the Institute!"

            "Got it!" She waved behind her as she went, her wings still dragged on the floor, but because they were bandaged well, it did no damage.

---

            Outside she stood in front of the fountain in front of the Institute.

            _Now, which button makes that holo-thingy work... _She only had two buttons to push, but she never did listen too well when it came to instructions. Kurt bamfed in front of her and Tara fell over.

            "Hello Tara! Nice to see you up," he put out a helping hand to help her up.

            "Same here Kurt. Hey, which button makes the hologram part work?" She was still trying to decide which button to push, looking at it on her wrist.

            "But there's only two buttons."

            "I know, but I don't wanna push the wrong one and make something go off."

            "Okay. You push this one," Kurt pushed the button on the left, and her wings disappeared, and her sweat shirt and shirt appeared to be normal.

            "Cool. Thanks Kurt," she looked at her back, "Ya know, even though it looks like their not there, it's a wonderful sight."

            "What do you mean?"

            "The fact that I look normal. It's great. I don't have to run from others."

            "But that doesn't mean their not there. They still are. Besides, you don't have to run from me, or any of the other X-Men. If anything, I should be running from you."

            "Why?" Tara stopped looking behind her and turned her gaze at Kurt. His holo-watch was set, and he didn't appear as a mutant. Just as a normal high school kid.

            "Cuz I'm the one with the blue skin and pointy ears."

            "Don't forget the tail!" Tara said cheerfully.

            "Ya, the tail," Kurt sighed.

            "But I like the tail. It's cool. And the blue skin and pointy ears. And yellow eyes, and the two fingers. That's just too awesome." Tara smiled at him, and it reminded him of himself, with one of his own big goofy grins on. There was a small silence.

            "Hey! Vanna take a tour of the town? I could show you all the cool spots."

            "Sure! That'd be great. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and led the way, as if she was knew exactly where she was going.

            "Don't you think I should lead the vay?" Kurt said, stumbling over his feet a little. Tara stopped short.

            "Yeah… That _would _make more sense, wouldn't it? But, the Professor told e to be back by 3."

            "Vhy?"

            Tara shrugged, "Dunno. Whatever it is, I gotta be back by then."

            "Vell, vith my teleporting povers, and the vact that ve have two vatches, I think ve can make it back on time. Now let's go." They walked to the gate, leaving the Institute behind them.

---

            They were soon inside the heart of Bayville. It was a large city, like most of the cities in New York. People were everywhere, hurrying on their own way, talking on cell phones, or just taking a stroll along the sidewalks. Kurt had shown Tara some of the places he liked the most. Including his favorite fast food place.

            As they walked into another one of Kurt's favorite places to eat, a pizza place, they spotted Corai and Klara, along with Todd and Lance.

            "Hey guys!" Tara said, waving to the four of them. Cor and Klara waved back, Todd and Lance pretended not to notice. They were sitting in a booth towards the back, Todd across from Klara, Lance across from Cor.

            "Who are your friends?"

            "Yo, we're they're _boyfriends._ Got it?" Todd said, Lance sighed.

            "Whatever," Tara shrugged at Todd, who made a little pouty face, not getting the attention he was hoping to get. Even if it was a little negative.

            "This is Lance," Corai introduced. Lance gave a little wave.

            "And this is Todd," Klara introduced. Todd made a tiny smile at Tara, then continued to pout. Klara gave him a playful kick from under the table.

            "Ok, ok, I'll be nice," Todd muttered , rubbing his leg.

            "Mind if we join you? I'll help pay."

            Kurt was a little hesitant at the thought.

            "Sure," Cor and Klara said in unison. Tara took a spot next to Cor as the two of the moved in a little. Kurt had no choice but to sit next to Lance, who gave him a nasty, but kind look. Kurt gave a friendly grin and smile.

            "Hey guys. No hard veelings, right?"

            "Huh?" Tara looked at Klara and Cor, "What's he talking about?"        

            "It's a long story," Lance started.

            "Here's the deal yo, we're," he pointed to himself and Lance, "are in the Brotherhood. You's guys are in the X-Men. And let's just say we're not the best of friends."

            "So you're mutants too?" Tara said. She never expected there to be so many.

            "Yeah. What of it?" Lance said defensively.

            "Sooooo," Klara said, quickly changing the subject, "what're you guys doing today?"

            "Kurt's," Tara said, getting cut off by Todd.

            "Taking you on a _date? _Huh? Huh?" Todd teased. Kurt blushed, trying to hide it.

            "Nah, he's giving me tour of the town. Well, city. It's so much more interesting than the stupid, boring ol' town _I _lived in." Just then the waitress came with the pizza.

            It was a large half pepperoni, half extra cheese pizza. It was steaming and the smell reached them all.

            "Great! Just vhat I needed!" Kurt said, taking a piece of pepperoni and extra cheese.

            "But you just ate two hamburgers at that fast food place!" Tara said, only a little surprised.         

            "Yah, but you can never have too must of a good thing," Kurt said, already several bites into the slice. They six of them ate the pizza in a matter of minutes.

            "Man was that good. Much better than the usual house fly," Todd said, settling into the seat.

            "House flies?!"

            "Yeah, so?"

            "He _eats _house flies?" Tara said, turning to Klara for support.

            "Yeah… See, his mutant power is that he's like a toad. His nick name is Toad. And that's something you've got to stop," Klara said to Todd, reminding him once more.

            "Yo, I can't help it if it's the only thing in the dump we live in to eat."

            Lance grunted at the thought of their awful home. Tara's holo-watch beeped. Looking down at it, she saw it was ten of 3.

            "Crap! We gotta go! Here's some money," Tara pulled about ten dollars out of her pocket, "If it doesn't pay for half of it, I'll give you some more later. C'mon Kurt," she grabbed him and he almost fell out of the booth.

            "Where ya going?" Cor asked.

            "The Professor wanted to see me back at the Institute in ten minutes!" her and Kurt rushed out the door.

            Tara was practically dragging Kurt down the sidewalk.

            "Tara! Tara! Vait! Vait up!" he pleaded. Kurt stopped short.

            "Hold it!"

            "But, we have to get back, quickly!"

            "Don't vorget. I can teleport," Kurt smirked.

            "Oh yeah. Ok, let's go."

            "Virst we have to get out of sight," he pulled her into a nearby alleyway.

            "Ok, here ve go," he said, holding her hand. They disappeared into the other dimension Kurt traveled through when teleporting.

            In a split second they were in from of the Institute's statue. Charles Xavier wheeled his way over to them. Ororo and Jean were following him. An X-Men uniform was in his lap. Tara turned off her hologram.

            "Ah, you're back. Good. Kurt, you can go. Or stay, the choice is yours."

            "Stay for what? What did you want?" Tara asked curiously.

            "It's time to start using those wings of your Tara. You can't just hide them or drag them around forever."

            "Uh, ok."

            "I've got your new uniform here," he handed it to her, "The slits in the back are elasticized so that they stretch for your wings. And don't worry about cutting it. Mr. McCoy and I have figured that out too, it's just a bit too complicated to explain."

            "Cool! I'll go change into it now," she ran past them all, hunched over a bit, careful not to drag her massive black wings.

            "She really is one of a kind, isn't she?" Xavier said, watching her go.

            "We all are Professor," Jean said. Kurt and Ororo said nothing, but Ororo watched how Kurt watched Tara. No one but she really noticed that he was still standing there.

            In a few minutes Tara was back in front of the Institute. Her X-Men uniform was like none of the others, yet still similar. It was a base color of black, with green sleeves, starting about a quarter down from her shoulder. On the back, right where her wings were, was a large green X. Her shoes that went along with the uniform were black. As she ran toward them, she was again, hunched over a bit. She had taken the bandages off her wings, so that they wouldn't restrict her.

            "So Professor, what now?" she said eagerly.

            "First things are first. You must learn to control the nerves and muscles that are in your wings. Try to stretch them out." Tara thought for a moment on how to do this. Since people did not normally have wings, it would be quite difficult to learn to do something that is abnormal.

            Tara thought about how the movement of her wings would feel like once she started to stretch them. But to no success.

            "I can't."

            "Try again." Again she thought about her wings moving, but nothing happened. Xavier read her thoughts, knowing that it was a little stressful.

            "Try to relax. It may just happen, like the way our heart just keeps beating without us having to give it much thought at all." Tara just stood there, feeling like a fool. Everyone's eyes were on her, and she got very nervous, having quite a bit of stage fright. Thinking again about her wings, about being stared at, being watched, her wings seemed to tense up more.

            _I'll never fly. These wings are useless. I'll never make it to the skies._

Her wings slowly began to open. Charles smirked. Tara didn't even notice it, but her wings were spreading and everyone was smiling.

            "Tara! Your vings are moving!"

            "Huh?" She looked behind her. Her wings were more open, but they weren't moving, "But how?"

            "It seems that when you think about flying, you will start to fly," the Professor stated.

            "But, how do you know that?" Tara questioned suspiciously.

            "I'm a telepath. I can read your thoughts," he smirked.

            "So, if I think of flying. I'll just kinda, fly off?"

            "Well, that's something you'll be able to control with practice."

            "Cool!!!" Tara thought hard about flying, and her wings immediately zipped out. Kurt had to teleport to avoid their razor edges, and she ended up slicing part of the statue.

            "Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Tara said, staring at the statue, now squirting water out of one side.

            "It wasn't your fault," Charles said, although he was upset about it. But it could be fixed. "Let's move on, shall we?

            "Now that you know how to control your wings, to some degree, try to close and open them repeatedly."

            Tara thought about flying, and controlling her wings, and her wings closed slowly, then reopened, a little bit faster. She just repeated the action for about twenty minutes. She didn't enjoy it, since it was so boring to her, but she was now able to control how fast or slow they open, almost perfectly.

            "Can we stop this?" Tara asked, her wings opening very fast for several times, and then very slow others, then at a medium speed.

            "Fine, but we will continue the exercise later. Want to try hovering? Basically just flapping your wings at a steady rhythm, just for a little bit to be a little above the ground."

            "Sure! No problem!" Tara said confidently. _I hope._

She started her thoughts, and her wings started a small flapping. Ororo made a small gust form her hands to help lift Tara. Her wings flapped faster, Tara getting used to controlling her wings. She went a couple inches off the ground, with the help from Storm, her providing the wind for Tara's wings to use.

            Tara's lesson went on for another hour or so, and by then she had control over her wings to hover above the ground quite some, go forward several feet, and control how fast or slow her wings open and close. Kurt had left about thirty five minutes after the lesson had started, for his own reasons.

            Tara was hovering and flying a little bit when the Professor told her the lesson was over. Jean had left five minutes before, the Professor letting her go. She was only there in case something bad had happened and she would have to get Tara from hurting herself from falling or anything else.

            "You've made great progress Tara. It's nice to know that you can use them now."

            Tara beamed at him, still flying around and hovering the little bit she could, not wanting to stop.

            "This is so much fun! Thanks Professor!" she flew over to him and landed.

            "Hey, is there any way I can stay in the uniform, but when the hologram is on, make it look like I'm not wearing it, but normal clothes?"

            "That's what Kurt's does. Here, I'll do it now," he took the watch from her, and played around with a little knob. Then he handed it back to her.

            "There, that should work."

            Tara pushed the left button, remembering this time, and the hologram was activated at it made her seem like she was wearing her black sweat shirt, some dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt.

            "Yahoo!" she ran around like a little kid, jumping up and flying the few feet she could here and there.

            "Like you said before, she really is one of a kind," Storm said, her and Charles watching her.

            "Yes she is," she smiled at her joy, "and I'm glad she is."


	5. Chapter Five: One of a Kind

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I bored you with the whole 'flying lesson' thing. I couldn't think of how to describe them, not to mention a tiny case of writer's block. Anyway, here's chapter 5! Whoo! I've surprised myself that I've gone this far this fast. Huh, whatever. Also, Kurt says "ovv ov" at one point. It means "off of" just so you're not confused. One more thing, in this chapter, Gambit is in it, so I feel like putting some stuff in French, because he speaks French sometimes.

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah. I don't own the X-Men. All characters and related items belong to Stan Lee and Marvel comics. (I've always wanted to do that. That's what it says in fine print at the end of movie trailers. Heh.)

**Bladewing**

_Chapter Five: One of a Kind_

"X-Men, move out!"

            The X-Men were training today. It had been a week since Tara had started her training to fly, taking chances whenever she got to spread her wings. She had made miraculous progress, a quick learner by nature. Not to mention, that her love of birds, flight, and flying made the lessons pass by quicker than expected. She would practice flying above the Institute and the city as much as possible.

            The X-Men were training in offensive rescue today. Rogue job was to pretend she was captured and it was the X-Men's job to rescue her. Not her favorite job to play, but since she had to definite power, this was her usual position in the training simulators. She was chained up at the top of a high elevation, surrounded by dangers and such.

            Her wings open, it was an easy task for her, but not for the rest of the X-Men. Flying above them all, she easily flew up the mountain-like simulator, being as close to the rock as possible, just for fun.

            "Bladewing! Watch out!"

            Several lasers appeared out of the mountain. Bladewing, the name dubbed to her by Corai, ignored them. Right before they shot, she plucked a small feather from one of her wings, and threw it like a boomerang at them. It ripped through one, its adamantium edge slicing through the laser easily. It came back to her, and she grabbed it, unafraid. She now had special gloves as part of her uniform, which can grab the feathers without fear.

            She flew to the top, looked over the situation, then flew back down to report to Scott.

            "She's tied up with chains, and around a pole. There are lasers around her. I counted about four or five."

            "Well, let's go. Nightcrawler, you take Jubilee, Bladewing, you take Spyke. The rest of us, do whatever you can. Spyke, while you're flying, put out some spikes for us to use to climb," Scott commanded.

            "You got it Scott!" Spyke responded.

            "X-Men, move out!"     

            Bladewing spread her wings, and grabbed Spkye from his arms. She wasn't the strongest person, but it was mostly her wings that were doing the work, and it made the task much easier. The X-Men started to climb the rock, with the help of Spyke, who was shooting wooden spikes into the rock every foot or so.

            Nightcrawler and Jubilee teleported to the top. The lasers started to fire, and Jubilee and Nightcrawler dodged all the shots. Jubilee sent her little fire explosions on them. They instantly stopped firing, broken and smoking. Another round of lasers came out.

            The rest of the X-Men reached the top soon after, helping Jubilee and Nightcrawler destroy the lasers. Bladewing and Spyke reached it before them, and were helping as well. Soon there weren't any other lasers. Scott freed Rogue, and the session ended.

            Leaving the training room, lots of people were congratulating Tara.

            "Great job on the session Tara. You did great," Jean complemented.

            "Like, yeah. You did awesome today," Kitty said.

            "I now know why you love to fly around all day," Evan said, "that was really cool," he grabbed his skate board, which was right in front of the group when they were leaving. He left it there for when the session had ended.

            Professor Xavier wheeled his way over, "You did excellently Tara. That boomerang technique I taught you has served you well. Now go, it's the weekend, enjoy yourself with the others."

            "Thanks. I will. I'm going to buy some of the paints for my room today. I'm almost finished sketching everything out on the walls," she said walking next to him, headed up to her room to change into regular clothes and to get her holo-watch.

            "Well, I' see ya later. Bye Professor," she said, running down the hall to the elevator. Right before she reached it, Nightcrawler teleported beside her.

            "Hey Tara. Great job vith the training simulator. You did great," he said, going into the elevator with her.

            "Thanks Kurt. Everyone's telling me that. I feel so welcomed here." The elevator doors opened and they walked out.

            "So, I hear you got permission vrom the Provessor to paint your room. Hov's it coming? Can I see?" he said with eager eyes.

            "Yeah. It's coming along great. I just have to finish up sketching one wall. I'm buying some paints today. And no, you can't see. I promised the Professor that he would be the first one to see it. Besides, it's just a bunch of lines."

            "C'mon, lemme see," he said, trying to go in her room.

            "No, Kurt, stop it," she said, playfully pushing him lightly to the side before he got a chance to look inside.

            "C'mon! Just one little peak," Kurt tried to get past Tara, who was blocking the door.

            "No," she blushed a little.

            "Vine, if you von't let me in," he bamfed, leaving smoke in front of her.

            Tara was taken by surprise. Then a smirk covered her face. "You…" she ran inside, closing the door loudly on accident.

            Kurt had reappeared inside her room. Seeing him reappear, his back to her, she jumped onto his back, covering his yellow eyes before he got a chance to look.

            "Gah! Get ovv ov me. Let me see," he stumbled about the room, two-fingered hands in front of him, smiling. Tara was smiling too, but not letting go. He was stumble-walking about the room, until he landed, belly down, on the bed. The two of them were laughing hysterically. Tara was sitting on his back, but not hurting him.

            "Ok, ok. You vin. Now let me go," Kurt managed to get out through all of the laughing. 

            "Fine, but leave immediately," Tara was laughing as she spoke.

            "I'll be out in a minute. You can come with me when I buy the paint," she got off of him and he turned around to look at her, then teleported out.

            Tara changed her clothes, grabbed her holo-watch, activated it, and left.

---

            She was walking down the city's sidewalk, Kurt by her side, his hologram was set too, obviously. Tara was carrying two rather large bags, and Kurt was carrying two as well. They had large containers of paint in them, and plenty of brushes. From really large ones, to very small ones.

            "Thanks for helping me bring the paint and stuff back to the Institute Kurt."

            "No problem. I'm happy to help. Hey, vanna get something to eat?" Kurt asked her, "I'm starved."

            "You _always_ are," Tara said playfully. Kurt smiled and blushed a little bit.

            As they were walking, there was an explosion, not too far in front of them. People were running around, screaming and panicking.

            "Wholly crap! What the hell was that?" Tara said, dropping the bags.

            "I don't know. Wanna check it out?" Kurt said, excitement in his expression.

            "Shouldn't we tell the Professor? Get the rest of the X-Men?" Tara never did like doing things alone. She was brave in some things, but she never trusted herself with some things.

            "It's vine. They'll hear the explosions soon. C'mon!" Kurt dropped the bags as well, grabbed Tara, and they both ran through the flocks of people. Around the corner of a building, Gambit was wreaking havoc. They didn't know, or care, why he was doing it, just that he was.

            "That's Gambit. He vorks vor Magneto," Kurt informed her.

"Gambit? Hm. He doesn't look so tough," Tara looked straight at him. He didn't notice though, he was too busy throwing his flaming explosion cards around. "Ok, maybe a _little_ tough."

            "C'mon Kurt. Let's do this. Like you said, the other X-Men should see or hear the explosions soon, they'll get here," Tara insisted.

            "Ok," Kurt said happily.

            "Hey! Gambit!" Tara yelled though the screams of other people.

            Gambit looked around, a bit confused. His red eyes searched the crowds.

            "We? Qui appelle?"

            "He speaks _French?!_"  Tara looked at Kurt, surprised.

            "Ya. He knows English. But I think he prevers Vrench."

            "Gambit! Bonjour! Comment allez-vou?" Tara smirked.

            "_You speak Vrench?!_" Kurt exclaimed.

            "I took a class in it for school back in Portsmouth. I don't speak very fluently, but I do know a little bit more than the basics," Tara said, looking directly at Gambit. She pulled her special gloves out of her pocket. They were always with her, just in case.

            Gambit turned to Tara and Kurt. He smirked and steadily walked over to them.

            "Bonjour. Ca va tres bien," again he smirked, and quirked an eyebrow.

            "Well that's a shame," Tara de-set her hologram. Gambit's eyes widened. He didn't recognize Kurt, but assumed he was a mutant.

            "Another one of Xavier's mutants?" Gambit questioned, a sly and yet charming tone in his voice.

            "Damn straight," Tara spread her wings and flew directly at him. Kurt stood there, he was going to take Gambit by surprise when he wasn't looking. Gambit pulled out his metallic pole, ready to fight. He started spinning it around rapidly, like a pinwheel.

            Tara pulled out a feather and threw it at him. A tiny clinking hit the concrete ground. Gambit stopped spinning the pole, and looked down. A tiny piece of the top of his pole had been take right off. The feather was gliding to the ground near him. It was too small and didn't have enough force in the throw for it to return to Tara. He looked up, annoyed.

            "You will not get away with that," he said, running at her. She was still flying directly at him, wings flapping every so often. While Gambit was distracted, Kurt teleported to the top of a building, ready to grab whatever he could from him. 

            At the last minute, right before Gambit and Tara collided, Tara pulled up, and took Gambit by surprise. He stopped, stood up, and turned around. But before he could do anything, she kicked him in the chest from her elevated position. He went straight into the ground.

            Tara went up higher and did a little victory dance. A flaming card went straight for her and hit her in the left wing. She fell several feet, but not all the way to the ground, her left wing still flapping. But barely.

            Feeling the area of her wing that was hit, she felt a somewhat sticky substance. She looked at on her hand. Blood. She looked at the smirking Gambit, and snarled.

            "You will pay."

            "Oh really?" Gambit chuckled a little bit. He pulled out another flaming card and held it in between two fingers, "I don't think so."

            Taking his chances Kurt teleported in back of Gambit. Gambit had several decks in his belt, under his coat. Kurt reached under his coat quickly and took a deck. Gambit immediately noticed and swatted Kurt away with the pole. He slid on the concrete and teleported before he got up, on to another building top.

            Tara stumbled a bit, walking towards Gambit, a flame in her eye.

            "You will pay for that," Tara growled. She flung her wing, the blood flying off her wing. Above them, Kurt was watching. He knew she couldn't win, but he didn't know how to stop her. By this time, she was too determined. He teleported. Reappearing next to her, he gently took her arm.

            "C'mon Tara. He's too strong. Let's just go bevore something really bad happens."

            "Aww, the little man's backing down?" Gambit teased.

            "No! I can beat him," Tara said enraged.

            "Being part of the X-Men is knowing vhen to quit, and vhat your limitations are. Besides, you're hurt. Ve should get you back to the Institute," Kurt said, pulling her in the other direction lightly. She took a step back, but hesitantly.

            "Fine," she whispered to Kurt, "We'll finish this someday," she said, but just loud enough for Gambit to barely make it out.

            "Sure we will. Sure we will. Au revoir."

            In a flash they were gone. The tiny sulfur smoke cloud disappeared in moments. Gambit picked up the feather Tara had thrown at him earlier. He twirled it about, and it gleamed in the light of the sun and the flames. A smile spread across his face.

---

            "You did what?!" he Professor exclaimed, leaning so far out of his wheelchair he was practically falling out, "I can't believe you. Especially you Kurt. You should've known better."

            Kurt looked down in shame. Tara looked down a little too. Her wing was already bandaged. She, like Wolverine, had a regeneration skill. But only for her wings.

            "You are not to leave the Institute, except for going to school. The punishment is for one month. It _should _be longer, but for your first battle against another mutant, especially one as strong as Gambit, you did quite well. Also, since Kurt did get that deck of cards, Mr. McCoy and I can study too see if they have anything on them that make them like that, or if he really is a mutant."

            "Yes Provessor," Kurt sighed.

            "Can I go buy more paint? We left the stuff I bought back in the city," Tara asked. Charles thought for a moment.

            "Fine. But only this once. I'll give you some money, since I'm guessing you spent all of yours?" he asked, searching her mind, just in case.

            "Yeah. I did," Tara said quickly. He searched through her thoughts. She told the truth.

            "Fine, you're excused."

            The two of them left his office in silence until they were a little away from it.

            "I still can't believe they didn't see the fires or explosions," Tara said.

            "I still can't believe you vought that vell. And so early in your training."

            "Me too. I don't know what happened. Usually I'd chicken out. I just got really angry at him and just wanted to chop his head off," Kurt flinched, "Not literally. I don't have to heart to."

            They had taken the elevator, again, and were almost to their rooms. The two of them were still talking about what happened, and also what they were planning on doing over the next month, being confined to the Institute.

            "I know. I'll go crazy before the month is over!" Tara said, raising her arms in the air.

            "Hey, at least you get to go out and get that paint to paint your room. You have something to occupy yourself vith. I don't," Kurt said, rolling his eyes in despair.

            "Don't worry. I'm sure the time will go by fast. Cuz remember, he didn't say we couldn't do things with people in the Institute, just that we weren't allowed to leave it," she smirked.

            Kurt thought for a moment. They had reached Tara's door, his room was farther down.

            "You do have a point there" he thought some more, "I got it. Meet me in my room at about ten-ish. See you then!" he teleported back to his room, smiling, as usual. Tara tried to think of what his little plan was, but to no avail. She shrugged, went inside her room, changed, and fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better.


	6. Chapter Six: HoloFight

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the battle scene thing. Gambit is cool, and I felt like jut putting him in. =) My bus monitor is in love with him… She's 21…Hope you like this chapter too. It's funny. Kinda hard to get into it, so just read. READ LIKE YOU LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!****

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah… You know the deal…

**Bladewing**

_Chapter Six: Holo-Fight_

            Tara was up early in the morning, before the sun had even risen. She always did wake up early. Changing into some normal clothing, careful of her bandaged wing, she slipped on a t-shirt, pants, and a sweat shirt, again she ripped the clothing, but it didn't bother her. She opened the large windows of her room. They were actually doors, leading to a balcony. One of the features some rooms had.

            Standing barefoot in the cool air of the morning, Tara looked over at the city. She leaned on the balcony in frustration, stuck to the mansion. It was a Sunday, and although there was no training today, she only had the little meeting with Kurt later on. Another fortunate thing for her was that she would get to leave to buy the paint.

            _Someone's bound to have to go with me though. Probably the Professor, or Mr. McCoy, or Wolverine or Ororo. Either way, I get to get out of the mansion for a while…_

As the sun rose, it set oranges, reds, yellows, pinks, and purples over the morning sky. Tara stretched her wings a little bit, to exercise them a bit, especially the hurt one. It had stopped bleeding long before she had slept, but the spot was still stained with the dried blood.

---

            It was about nine o'clock now, and the mansion was still dim, everyone still asleep. Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Kurt, and some others were up. Most of the X-Men boys slept in, like any other growing kid.

            Tara said hi to everyone when she entered. Everyone, still a bit groggy, either grunted, waved, or lazily said hi.

            Tara just had some cereal that was already on the table, not in the mood to get out all these things to eat a huge breakfast. She sat next to Kurt, who said hi as if it were the middle of the day, merrily.

            "Oh, vhen you meet me in my room, bring your holo-vatch," Kurt already had his on his wrist. It wasn't activated, but he just liked wearing it.

---

            At ten, Tara went up to Kurt's room. She didn't know why he wanted her to be there, but it didn't bother her much.

            "Kurt?" she said, opening the door. She was surprised at what she saw. It wasn't Kurt. Instead, she was staring at herself. But not in a mirror.

            "Hey, vhat do you think?" the Tara copy said, twirling about. Tara smirked, realizing the trick.

            "Kurt. How'd you do that? Can my watch do that?" she said, walking over to him, who had then de-set the hologram.

            "Yeah. Here, I'll help. Just turn this knob, and it'll change your appearance," Kurt showed her.

            "Cool!!! So, you mean… like this?" she quickly turned the knob and immediately the hologram changed. Tara now appeared to be Kurt, in his normal, blue form.

            "Hey!! No fair!"

            "You did me. Now I'm doing you," she said, still sounding like herself though. "This is just too cool," she was walking around on Kurt's animalistic feet. He had a big smirk on.

            "That's it. Ve're having a holo-vight. Right here, right now," he changed his appearance to look like Wolverine. The bigger fangs shined.

            "Fine with me. Let's do this," Tara turned into Sabortooth, black eyes gleaming. She jumped at Kurt, who just dodged by teleporting. They looked like the people, and had the visual mutations of mutants, but they don't have the full powers.

            A roar was heard through the mansion. Almost everyone wasn't around though, everyone enjoying the ability to go outside. The Professor and Wolverine were there though, but down in the Danger Room, unable to hear anything in the upper mansion.

            Sabortooth tackled Wolverine, pinning him to the floor with a loud thud. He teleported, taking her along with him. They reappeared at the top of the room, Wolverine on top now. 

            As they fell, she turned off her hologram and flapped her wings, hovering in the air smiling with her tongue sticking out at Wolverine as he fell. Changing back to his normal self, Kurt landed on one hand, and then pushed off, landing on the wall as Toad, changing his hologram in the process.

            "Nice," Tara complemented.

            "Thank you. Not to nice for you," Kurt said, sticking out the unique tongue Toad had. She dodged it and turned into Juggernaut, the huge hand easily picking Toad up. He squirmed to get out, and turned back into Wolverine. Threatening her with the adamantium claws, she let him go, him falling to the ground.

            Tara turned from Juggernaut to Magneto, and raised her hand, as Magneto would do. Nothing happened, but since the two of them were fooling around, Kurt played along.

            "Ooooooooh noooooo. Help me. The metal in me is going to explode out of me. Stop it Magneto!" Kurt said in a cheap imitation of Wolverine. They both started cracking up, and were rolling around on the ground after only a couple of moments.

            About five minutes later, they had calmed down, their eyes still tearing from laughing so hard.

            "Oooh! Oooh! Let me do one!" Tara said flailing her arms around. She played with her holo-watch for a bit, and when she was done, it switched her appearance.

            Sitting before was an overly muscular Scott. Kurt started cracking up, feet kicking in the air, tail wagging about madly.

            "Look at me!" Tara said, cheaply imitating Scott's voice, "I'm Scott. The big, special X-Men leader. Oh Jean! I love you soooooo much!! Why am I such a wussy, not asking you out and letting Duncan step all over me?" The two of them started cracking up again.

            "Vait! Vait! I know!" Kurt fiddled with his watch and he looked like Jean, but more cartoony feministic. "Oh Scott, it's because you have to hide your true self or else you'll be expelled for being a mutant. Oh Scott, I love you too, but Duncan is just so much bigger and stronger and less sensitive," Kurt, looking like Jean, battered his eyelashes.

            Not realizing they hadn't closed the door, the real Scott walked by. He didn't notice anything, but back tracked to look in at a cartoony version of himself and Jean looking at him. Kurt and Tara were surprised that anyone was still in the mansion and were staring at him. He looked for a little while longer, than continued walking on   .

            "Maybe I'm seeing things…" he mumbled to himself.

            Kurt and Tara, still as the cartoony X-Men friends, started to immediately tearing up laughing.

            "Did you see the look on his vace? Kurt said rolling around.

            "He looked as if he had just seen some ghosts!! Wholly shit that was funny!"

            "Iv he believed that, I'll just started laughing like this vhen ve see him. Vholly shit that vas vunny!!!!"

            "I know! I know… Tonight I'll go up to him and go 'So, Scott, see anything strange lately?'" Tara replied. They were both crying hysterically from laughter at this point. Finally after about ten minutes, they stopped, eyes red from crying. By then they had changed back to looking normal.

            Tara got up and sat on Kurt's bed. She was too tired from all the hysteria to sit for long, and fell back, lying on her back on his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and was looking at her. She had her eyes closed, breathing slightly heavily. She opened her eyes and realized he was staring at her.

            "What? Is something wrong? Is something on me?" she sat up and looked herself over, dusting off front of her shirt and pants.

            "No, no, nothing's wrong. There's nothing on you. You're pervect," Kurt said, blushing a bit.

            Tara was blushing a little too, but trying to hide it. "I am?" she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in his room, and found herself blushing like crazy. Then when she looked back at him, he wasn't blushing a little, but a lot as well. They were just sitting there, staring at one another.

            Suddenly Kurt leaned in and kissed her on the lips, then teleported away. Tara sat there, stunned. She put her hand to her lips, still surprised by the kiss. Not knowing if that's what she had wanted or not, Tara smiled, _yes._

---

            "Professor, have you seen Kurt?" Tara asked, walking into his office. He was looking over papers, sorting them.

            "No, I haven't seen him since breakfast. I would think you two were going to do something together, since you are two aren't allowed to leave the mansion."

            "Yeah, I was gonna ask him if he wanted to do something, like play video games or something, but I can't find him. I'll keep looking."

            "Hey, Tara, would you like to buy the paint today?" Xavier asked. 

            "Sorry, I gotta change some stuff on the picture. I'll tell you when I'm done. K?"  
            "Alright," the Professor responded. Tara started walking out. She was still blushing a little, and the Professor noticed. She looked back at him, questioning him, then gave an unhappy look.

            _Leave! This is MY head and my thoughts…_

            "Got it Professor?" she asked, smirking a bit. Charles gave a friendly smile.

            "Don't go peering in my thoughts. They're mine," Tara said, turning back and leaving.

            _The nerve…_

****The Professor chuckled and continued sorting through his papers.

---

            For the next couple of days, Tara changed her room drawing, got the paint, searched for Kurt, and whenever she found him, like at breakfast or in the hallway, he would become wide-eyed and would teleport before Tara had a chance to talk to him.

            At night it was hard for her to sleep, and would often lean on the railing of the balcony leading from her room, staring at the moon, if it was visible, and the city. She was just as perky and energetic as normal, if not more, during the day, although that's not how she always felt. She had the paint, but had not started painting the picture. It remained unfinished, or even started being painted, days after the paint was bought.

            Finally, one night, while walking to her room, she stumbled upon Kurt, door open, sitting on his bead, twirling in his fingers, a black feather. It shined in the light of the room. It was one of Tara's feathers.

            "Hey," Tara said, standing in the doorway, for once, not blushing. Kurt looked at her surprised.

            Still nervous, his voice was weak, "Hey Tara. Uh, sorry about vhat happened, vell, you know, that day. I-I-I don't know vhat came over me. I-"

            "It's ok Kurt. Everything is fine. I've wanted to talk to you about it, and well, just more stuff, like getting together, like at the movies and, stuff, but you teleported away whenever you saw me."

            "I know, and it vas stupid. I vas just so nervous about talking to you, and so avraid of being, vell," he sighed, and blushed a bit, "rejected."

            She blushed a bit, smiled, and sat down next to him, "Never. You're the first guy who's made me laugh like this, and just is able to make everything fun. When I lived back in Rhode Island, no one treated me like this, and I was lonely."

            "So, does this mean you'll go out vith me?" Kurt asked, shyness in his eyes, yet pleading.

            "Sure," Tara took his hand in hers, and leaned on his shoulder. They both smiled. Tara sighed, but with joy in it, "Well, I have to go to bed, good night Kurt," she kissed him lightly before she left, and swiftly walked out the door, down the hall, and into her room.

            Kurt sat on his bed still, frozen with love. A large, somewhat goofy smile was spread over his face, and he too sighed with joy.

            The two of them fell asleep, both of them happy as they ever were. Tara did not stand outside, looking over the city and moon that night, but instead had a dream filled sleep, mostly of Kurt.

**Author's Note: **Ok, a bit mushy gushy, but this is my FIRST ever love/kissing scene I've written, and I liked it. If you didn't, well, then you can just go do something else to make you un-unhappy. Deal with it. Also, I hope you enjoyed the 'cartoony Jean and Scott' thing. I chose Scott cuz he seemed to be the most strangely effected by seeing him and a cartoony version of his 'love' the most of all the X-Men. A little shorter (only a couple hundred words) than previous chapters, but this chapter was a tricky one to write.


	7. Surprises and Visitors

**Author's Comments:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My mind has been on other things. And then I started From Night to Day, From Black to Grey. My Harry Potter fan fic. Well, here we go again! My friend (who reviewed this fan fic as well) asked me to put in more Gambit, and I will later.

**Disclaimer: **Stan Lee owns all original X-Men characters. I own Bladewing/Tara, Sammi owns Flash, and Madi owns Silverclaw.

**Bladewing**

_Chapter Seven: Surprises and Visitors_

The sun had just risen, orange, gold, and yellow rays of light gently spreading over the morning sky. Dew glistened on the grass and a light, cool breeze was in the air.

Tara had slept with the glass doors to the deck open, and the new day's air quietly floated into her room and over her sleeping body. The blankets were a mess, almost completely thrown off the bed. Black wings spread, the sun's rays reflected on the adamantium on their edges. It lit up her face, making her already smiling face more joyful.

Waking to the breeze caressing her face, she turned over and looked out onto the deck and the city. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

_Was it all a dream? Am I really…_

Tara got out of bed, closed the deck doors, and got changed. Heading down the hall, she passed Kurt's room and stopped. She started to reach for the doorknob, but stopped, then continued her way down to the kitchen.

Arriving in the kitchen, Tara looked around surprised. No one was in the kitchen yet. She looked at the clock above another doorway. It was only 5:30 a.m.! But now that she was awake, she sat down and ate.

About twenty minutes later, finished, she decided to go up to her room and work on her wall mural.

Again passing Kurt's room, this time, since she knew he was still asleep, went in. The door creaked on its hinges, but it didn't matter. She peered in, and there he was. Kurt was in almost the same position she had been in that morning. He was spread out, tail hanging off the edge of the bed, and blankets just as messy.

She smiled at him, then noticed something. There was something small and black coming from the bottom of his bed. She crept over and kneeled down to get a better look. Under his bed were several of her own feathers, ones that had fallen out during practice missions or flying. She smirked at his sleeping body.

_Yup. I am._

She sat on the edge of his bed, careful of her wings, and gently pushed the hair out of his face. Tara gently kissed his cheek, then got up. Kurt shifted a little and smiled.

Back in her own room, she opened a drawer, and got out a pencil and large eraser. Walking over to the wall, she erased part of the picture. She had knew, from the time she got permission to paint it, that her and Kurt would be standing next to each other. Where she had erased, she re-drew the same part, but differently. It didn't take long.

Tara went back over to the drawer, pulled out a piece of paper, wrote a little note on it, then placed it on her bed.

Re-opening the deck doors, she stepped outside, looked around, and took off. Even though she was still grounded to the mansion and school, she needed to stretch her wings.

Flying about in the open air, Tara laughed. It was good to be so free, to be able to just get away from it all and have no worries. Of course she would have to return later, but she could worry about that later. Arms wide open, as if she were a plane, she laughed and giggled like a five year old, making plane sounds in between and twirling upside down and doing loop-de-loops.

_Tara__…_

She looked back, towards the mansion, and gave a sigh. The Professor was calling her back inside, and to keep out of more trouble, obeyed. Wings flapping to an automatic rhythm, she reached the mansion in no less than ten minutes.

Arriving back on the balcony, Charles Xavier was in the middle of her room, a strict but playful smile on his face. She gave a riley smile back, leaning to the left a little in innocence.

"I couldn't resist. I _had _to fly."

"I know, I know. Just make sure it doesn't happen _unless_ you ask me first. Now, a friend of mine should be arriving soon, I think you'll get along with him quickly."

"Him?"

"Yes, and don't worry. Believe me; you two will get along perfectly. He should be arriving around one or two in the afternoon."

---

"Vhat do you mean _him_?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"It's just some guy who's a friend of the Professor's. Don't worry," she went over to Kurt and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they both sat down, next to each other, "nothing bad is going to happen."

---

The X-Men were playing outside, cheerful and laughing. Tara was on her balcony, sighing, watching the others, envious of their freedom. Yet, Kurt was next to her, and when she cuddled up to him, or leaned her head on him, the envy went away and was replaced by contentment.

It was the perfect afternoon, it was the perfect day. Somewhat bored out of her mind, and anxious to know who was coming today, she had no choice but to just relax and watch the others. They were playing Mutant Baseball, a favorite at the Institute, and Iceman was at bat.

_Tara__. Please come here.  
_  
"The Professor wants me, I gotta go," Kurt looked down with a puppy pout, "don't worry. Like I said, nothing bad will happen." Tara kissed Kurt on the forehead and turned around to walk away. Her strides were gentle and graceful, with a hovering lift to them.

Tara knocked on the door of the Professor's office. The door was a mahogany color, with a very fine finish.

"Come in." Tara opened the door silently, its oiled hinged never squeaked.

"Tara," she looked in at the Professor, "this is Angel."

Entering his office fully, Tara saw Angel. He was tall and broad shouldered, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Like her, he had giant wings, but unlike hers, his were white, and had no metal edges. In one arm he had a brown, beige trench coat, obviously how he hides his wings. Tara's eyes widened at the sight of him, from surprise that there was another with wings.

"As you can plainly notice," Charles said with a smile, "Angel is just like you. He also has massive wings." Tara walked forward in a zombie like state, still very much surprised that there was someone she could very much relate to. She was standing right in front of him, looking straight up, and him looking straight down, an eyebrow quirked.

"Hi," she said backing up a bit and putting out a hand, "I'm Tara," she smiled. He shook her hand and smiled but remained silent.

"Is Angel your real name?"

"No. My real name is Warren Worthington," again he gave a quick smile.

"Warren will help you with your flight lessons."

"But I already know how to fly," Tara replied, a bit confused.

"Yes, but he will teach you about how to see the air currents, how to use them, and so on. It's something only he can teach you," Xavier smiled.

"Oh. Um, well. It's been nice to meet you," she smiled, "uh, when are we supposed to start?"

"Monday next week, after school."

---

"Angel? He's back?"

"You know him?"

"Ja, he came once before.," Kurt explained, "Only once though. Provessor asked him to be a vith the X-Men, but he said no. Vhy's he here now though?" he asked. The two of them were back on the balcony, watching the game. This time Klara was at bat. The game was tied up in the seventh inning.

"Here's here to tech me more about flying," Tara answered, "I said I already know how to fly, but the Professor said he's going to teach me how to see and use the air currents. To make flying easier. I'm just wondering if it'll look a little odd if someone drives by or something and sees a black splotch and a white splotch circling around in the sky. Unless they bring binoculars, which would be even more weird, because then they'd see a person with black wings and a person with white wings flying about. Why they'd have binoculars, I don't know." The two grinned at the binocular thing. Why would anyone bring binoculars around anyway?

"Me either. But don't vorry. No one every drives by. If you've noticed, the mansion is pretty var avay. Even so, the Provessor could easily erase the part ov their memory that saw you two vlying."

"Really? Weird," she shivered, "It seems like their no end to the Professor's power. Don't you find it a little nerve-racking that he could just search you head at any moment?" Tara asked.

"No. Because ve know he von't. He's the Provessor, he's not gonna do stuvv like that," he started to tickle her on the side. She squirmed with a smile on and got a grip on him and started tickling him. The two were laughing, refusing to let up. As they continued to tickle each other, acting like little kids, it turned into a massive wrestle. But a little more of a safer wrestle, due to Tara's wings.

The two of them were rolling around on the floor, having the biggest tickle-fight. Time passed, hours seemed like minutes, and still the two played. By then they were both extremely tired, but still insisted on being the last one to tickle the other.

"Ok, I give. I give. You win Kurt," she said breathing heavily, "Whatchya wanna do now?"

"I dunno," he responded, breathing heavily as well. The two of them were spread out on the floor. "Vanna eat something?"

"Sure. I could use a snack."

"Or a meal."

"Or a buffet."

"Or a restaurant! Race you to the kitchen!" Kurt exclaimed and in an instant the two were up and running downstairs.

"And no teleporting!" She said with a smile.

"Vine, then no vlying!" He said in return. The two were running down the hall, towards the elevator. As it opened, Kitty walked out, and all three of them were wide-eyed. Thankfully though Kitty phased through the two of them as they went rushing past. In the elevator though, since it only went at one "speed", the two tapped their feet impatiently, competitive grins on their faces.

As they ran out of the elevator though, the Professor was wheeling towards them. He had his face down, reading some papers, but still knew they were coming. The two looked at each other and right before hitting him, Tara flew above him and Kurt teleported to end up behind him.

"Watch it you two," he said, still reading the papers. They looked at him then looked at each other and continued the race.

As they reached the kitchen, they ran into practically everyone, nearly destroying half of the kitchen. Almost everyone was there, eating snacks and drinking sodas after finishing their game. Tara and Kurt finally stopped, deciding it was a tie, taking deep breathes as everyone stared, confused.

"Sooo," Klara said, "do anything interesting while we played Baseball?" Practically all the girls had smirks on. The boys were too busy drinking sodas and talking about other sports and such.

"Tickle fight," Tara replied, still breathing heavily, "Then a race to the kitchen. Hence the heavy breathing and running."

Ororo looked with a smile, as some of the girls started chatting. Kurt and Tara grabbed two sodas each, and enough snacks to live in their rooms for a day or two. Kurt teleported them back up to his room, leaving everyone where they were.

"They sure are spending a _lot_ of time together," Rogue said to Jean.

"Well their _dating._ What do you expect?" Jean replied. Everyone looked up.

"Who says?" Corai asked. Everyone wanted to ask, but she was the first to actually say it.

"I say," Jean answered, "I kinda read their minds," she gave a weak smile. Everyone looked at her funny. "What? It was plainly obvious, I just wanted to make sure," she said as almost everyone threw a chip or something at her. She just put up a small force-field with her mind, nothing hit her.

**Author's Ending Note:** Yay, finally another chapter up. ; XD. I know, I'm lazy. Again, the chapter was a little short. But deal with it. The next chapter is training with Angel! Yay. Everyone rejoice. REJOICE I SAY! Lol. Anywho, nothing much else to say. If I don't update for a long while on this one, sorry. I updated my Harry Potter fanfic though! It now has _4_ chapters instead of _2_. lol. Big improvement huh? Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
